kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluebell
Bluebell is a female Spix's MacawRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with sleekRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 26, Page 317, glossy, deep blue, sapphire feathersRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 11, Page 226, beautiful blue wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 26, Page 320, and dark grey toesRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 12, Page 229. She has bluebells adorning her greyish head. History Rise of Evil Bluebell first appears when Kai and Marsha are captured by Razor Talons just outside of The Jungle. She asks the Razor Talon patrol leader, Keres, what they are doing there, and gets angry at the owl when she disrespects her. Bluebell orders Keres to let the two American Kestrels go, and once the falcons are free, Bluebell introduces herself and then Banana and Rio, who are accompanying her. Kai and Marsha go with the three parrots to the Jungle Flock's camp. Bluebell shows Kai and Marsha to where Thunder and Fisher are staying, and tells them that they can go and have a nap in the Trainee Hollow before picking the ranks they want to train to be. Bluebell then flies over to Leaders' Log to join her mate, Jaye. After Kai and Marsha have had a nap, they go to Leaders' Log. Bluebell is seen sitting next to Jaye. When it is time for the flock to go to their daily evening drink and rest at the Sapphire Lake, Bluebell is seen stood beside Jaye. Outcast Bluebell is seen when Kai, Sunny, Conny, Chrysos, and Molly return from a patrol. Sunny informs Bluebell that they found the shed skin of a viper, which appears to have been recent. Bluebell asks that the chicks and cubs stay within their hollow with their mothers, as well as asking the trainees to stay in camp, until they think that the viper has gone elsewhere. When Jaye takes Thunder and Fisher to his hollow, Bluebell, Shadow, and the commanders are there as well. Bluebell informs Thunder and Fisher that they have spotted Razor Talons speaking to the tigers and toucans, and Jaye then requests that Thunder goes back to the Dry Mountains temporarily to spy on the Razor Talons. Thunder refuses to do so, saying that he would be killed. When Fisher speaks of the Flame Birds, Bluebell wonders if it has something to do with the prophecy written on the wall in her and Jaye's hollow. When it is confirmed that it is not the same prophecy, Bluebell states that she still thinks it's a good idea to find the Flame Birds before the Razor Talons do. Since the leaders and commanders cannot agree on a decision, they decide to hold a Decision-Making. Bluebell soon calls a meeting for the Decision-Making. She and Jaye explain what they need to decide, and Jaye tells all who agree with being against the Flame Birds gather around him - all who agree with siding with the Flame Birds have to gather around Bluebell. In the end, Bluebell's side wins. Bluebell confirms that it is okay for Kai to go and look for the Flame Birds, and that she will get some fighters to go with him the next morning to find the first one. She also says that she will inform Althea about him going to look for the Flame Birds. The next morning, Conny and Marsha are asking Bluebell if they can accompany Kai. She says that they can as long as their trainers are alright with them going. Later on, Kai and Molly accidentally cross the border and encounter Kynigos and Chroma, who are toucans, and Kura, who is a tiger. They are saved by a patrol of their flockmates, who mention that Jaye nor Bluebell will be happy. The next time Bluebell is seen is when she is announcing two new trainees. Cobalt is to be trained by Aqua, and Wing is to be trained by Thunder. When the meeting is over, Bluebell approaches Kai and tells him that she thinks it would be a good idea for him to go looking for the second Flame Bird at some point that day. When Kai is looking for Blyana with Sedge, Conny, Marsha, and Hiss, he mentions to Sedge that Blyana is a Harpy Eagle. Sedge says that Bluebell and Jaye will not be pleased. The macaw explains that Bluebell and Jaye had a terrible experience with a Harpy Eagle when one killed their three chicks whilst they were having their first flight. Bluebell greets a patrol of Kestrel Islanders when they arrive in the camp. They ask about a herb that grows in The Jungle, and Bluebell directs them to the Healers' Cave as Althea will be able to help. When the islanders see that Kai is the healer trainee, they get angry, but Bluebell and Jaye defend him. After Kai accidentally mixes up some poisonous herbs with the ones that are good, some of the islanders get very angry at him. Bluebell and Jaye fly over to them and ask what is going on. Althea explains, and when Bluebell and Jaye believe her, Sooty calls them ignorant fools. Having had enough of the islanders, Jaye orders them to leave. Jaye questions where Kai was when he returns to camp after the night of Hiss's death. After Kai tells them that Hiss has been murdered, Bluebell asks Kai if he can show them where the body is. Later on, after Hiss's body has been retrieved and prepared for burial, Bluebell calls a flock meeting. She and Jaye then announce the death of Hiss. A few weeks after Hiss's death, it is time for the Annual Group Gathering. Bluebell and Jaye get their birds and Jaguars prepared to leave. During the gathering, Bluebell and Jaye are seen speaking to Conrad and Falco. When Kenyotah arrives, Jaye tries to reason with her to let them go back to their own territories. Kenyotah attempts to make a negotiation with the two Jungle Flock leaders, and asks them to meet at the stream between their territories for further details. The next morning, Bluebell and Jaye go to meet Kenyotah to see what she wants to offer. Kenyotah says that she will help get rid of the tigers and toucans and will leave the Jungle Flock to live in peace in return for the Flame Birds and the former tiger and toucan territory. Bluebell and Jaye agree to the negotiation and Bluebell goes back to camp to prepare their fighters to get ready to battle the tigers and toucans. In the battle, Bluebell is seen helping her mate attack Kynigos and Chroma. Whilst Jaye attacks Kynigos, Bluebell attacks Chroma. However, just before Bluebell manages to penetrate through Chroma's chest with her spear, Chroma grabs hold of the spear and flings Bluebell away with it. After the battle is over, Bluebell and Jaye lead their birds and Jaguars back to camp. Back at camp, Bluebell and Jaye fulfil their side of the deal with Kenyotah. They allow her to take the Flame Birds. Once Kenyotah has gone, Jaye and Bluebell call a meeting and announce the dead. After that is done, they choose that the new second-in-command will be Canopy and the new commander will be Sunny. After Kai proves to the other trainees that Coal has been sneaking to Eight Rocks to meet with the Razor Talons. They go to tell Bluebell and Jaye, but the two Spix's Macaws do not believe them and tell them to start their training sessions for the day. When Marsha and Althea find out that Coal, Kai, and Conny have gone missing, they inform Bluebell and Jaye. The two leaders send out search parties, which are unable to find the three birds. Marsha tries to convince Bluebell and Jaye about Coal being a spy again, but they don't listen to her, so she flies to Eight Rocks herself with the others following behind her. They find Coal at Eight Rocks with a bloody head, and Jaye and Bluebell question the owl. Bluebell makes Marsha, Conny, and Tiny into fighters and Autumn into a fruit-collector, congratulating them for their bravery in the battle against the Razor Talons. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Mate: JayeRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Outcast) Chicks: Three Unnamed ChicksRevealed in Outcast - Deceased, residence unknown Gallery Bluebell Illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 27 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Leaders Category:Macaws Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Main Characters